Dark Man
is the name of four robots created by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 5, one of which was created to frame Proto Man, taking his form. They appear in Proto Man's Castle, each occupying their own individual stage. Dark Man 1 Dark Man 1 is the green Dark Man with treads instead of legs. He shoots at and tries to run over Mega Man. Besides Mega Man 5, Dark Man 1 has a cameo appearance in the stage Dr. Wily's Military Base from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, where he has hands and carries a damaged sandbag, going back and forth with the bag in the left corner of the stage. He is absent in the PlayStation version of the game. Strategy His pattern is simple, but hard to avoid. He advances, stops to shoot, advances again then stops and repeats the pattern over and over. Every time he is hit, he stops to shoot. However, his speed increases as he receives damage. The best way for the player to attack him is to attack from afar if Mega Man is far enough away from Dark Man, then when he gets near, jump over him, slide to the side he comes, shoot him and jump so he shoots upwards, missing Mega Man, then repeating the steps as much times as needed to defeat Dark Man. His weakness is Water Wave, which negates his shots, but if the player runs out of it, he/she can use charged Mega Buster shots, which inflict the same amount of damage (three units), but won't neutralize Dark Man's shots. Beat is also his weakness, but it is more recommended to be saved for the battle with the last Dark Man. Any of his weaknesses will shatter him in ten attacks. Another good strategy for Dark Man is for the player to use Charge Kick, which dodges underneath his projectiles. While not a weakness, it is very difficult for Dark Man to hurt the player while using the attack and, with full power, Mega Man can defeat him without taking any damage. Dark Man 2 Dark Man 2 is the gray Dark Man that can create electromagnetic barriers around himself. He is the only Dark Man without an arm cannon and the only one that appeared in the Mega Man animated series. Strategy Dark Man 2 uses two electromagnetic barriers to protect himself and walks towards Mega Man. His speed increases as he receives damage, like Dark Man 1. The player has to jump above him to avoid him, and shoot at him when the player sees an opening on his electromagnetic barriers. His weakness overall is the Crystal Eye as it can go through the barriers, but it should be used on a wall, to increase the chances of both projectiles hitting him. However, the Crystal Eye does only two units of damage per use, even if both projectiles hit him, but takes him out in minimally seven attacks -more if two orbs do not hit him with the same attack-. The charged Mega Buster also deals good damage, although the player will need to time the attack to hit Dark Man instead of the barriers. Napalm Bomb is also a good weapon against him,since the bombs deal as much damage as Crystal Eye, and they travel on the ground until they hit a wall or him, and are certain to hit him. He is also weak to Beat, but like the previous Dark Man, it is better to keep it for the last Dark Man. Dark Man 3 Dark Man 3 is the purple sniper Dark Man that can paralyze enemies with a ring shaped beam that can be fired at any angle, and his right arm is a rapid fire weapon. Strategy Dark Man 3's strategy is almost the same as Toad Man's. He jumps and shoots five plasma blasts, and like the two previous Dark Men, his speed increases as he receives damage. Dark Man will also fire three ring beams to paralyze Mega Man, so that he can easily hit him. He can be easily beaten by standing close enough to him, jumping at the right moment so the beams are fired below Mega Man, missing him. Attacking Dark Man shortly after a beam is fired will ensure an easy victory. Like the previous Dark Men, Beat is effective against him. The Gyro Attack -which is his other weakness- can hit him while he is airborne and after he has landed. The player just has to make sure to press UP while firing. The downside is that it deals 1 unit less damage than Beat and a charged Mega Buster shot, and it is better to keep Beat for the next battle, so it is better to wipe him out with the Mega Buster. A lesser known method of fighting him is to use Charge Kick and to run into the paralyzing rings with it. If hit, Mega Man is frozen in place, invincible, and he is the source of touch damage to Dark Man, and there is a glitch with Dark Man 3's attack pattern so he shoots above the player while they are frozen in the middle of a Charge Kick. After the appropriate amount of time, the player again has the privilege to move. However, the Charge Kick only inflicts minor damage, so this is an optional method of fighting him. If timed correctly Dark Man 3 will take 2 hits and the player will slide away from him before taking contact damage. A more effective strategy is to use Gyro Attack and switch to Charge Kick before sliding into the freezing rings, as this will prevent Mega Man from being harmed while frozen and deal more damage than the latter strategy alone. Dark Man 4 Dark Man 4 is the red and final Dark Man who impersonates Proto Man to frame him for Dr. Wily. The fake Proto Man doesn't have a scarf (as he lost it when kidnapping Dr. Light) and his whistle is flat compared to Proto Man's. Also, his shots are larger than Proto Man's, but travel slower. When Mega Man reached the fourth Dark Man, he didn't want to fight against him (due to the fact that Mega Man thought he was the real Proto Man), which resulted in him getting hurt and surviving with only 1 HP. Luckily, the real Proto Man appeared and blasted away the disguise, revealing the final Dark Man, and giving an L Tank to Mega Man, restoring him to battle capacity. Strategy His attacks appear to be a combination of the previous three Dark Men. He uses an electromagnetic barrier around himself (like Dark Man 2), but it's launched to the sides of the screen when he jumps (like Dark Man 3), and returns to him after landing. He also uses a buster (like Dark Man 1) that launches several waves of three shots at a time. However, unlike the others, his speed does not increase as he takes damage. If the player saved energy for Beat, it's time to use him. Beat can hit Dark Man wherever he is, saving time and energy. If not, use charged shots. The Star Crash and Power Stone deal more damage than other weapons, but it can be difficult to hit him with them, as the player can easily miss. Defeating the final Dark Man causes the screen to go black, and Dr. Wily will appear, saying that he didn't expect Mega Man to defeat the Dark Men. He had managed to frame Proto Man for his crimes, but the real one had appeared and spoiled his plans. Dr. Wily then reveals that Dr. Light is being held captive in his lab and dares Mega Man to come rescue him. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Dark Man 2 (refered only as Dark Man) appeared in the episodes The Day the Moon Fell and Brain Bot. In the animated series his electromagnetic barriers are replaced with a net-like weapon that works the same way, deflecting all blaster shots, however this makes it harder for him to use it offensively-usually he only uses his net to trap Mega Man when the opportunity presents itself. Mega Man is able to obtain his Special Weapon. ''Mega Man: Upon a Star The four Dark Man robots have a brief appearance in the first episode, Appearance in Japan. Mega Man Megamix The four Dark Man type robots are based on the same design that were in charge of defending Dr. Wily's fortress during his fifth attempt at world domination. Dark Man 1 is a tank variation. Due to his low center of gravity, he gains greater stability while firing the busters on the ends of his arms. The continuous tracks that serve as his feet allow Dark Man 1 to move quickly and turn on a dime. He diverts energy from his electromagnetic shield to power himself. Dark Man 2 is the standard variation. He isn't equipped with any weapons, but has two separate electromagnetic shields that he can use. These electromagnetic shields allow him to swap features with other Dark Man robots, such as Dark Man 1's continuous tracks and Dark Man 3's Spark Shot. While his barriers are active, Dark Man 2's internal temperature is constantly rising, so his feet were designed to release that heat as needed. Dark Man 3 is a sniper variation. His right arm is a large buster that is capable of repeatedly firing high-velocity projectiles. His swappable feature is the Spark Shot located in his chest, which is capable of stopping his opponent's movements for a short period of time. To improve Dark Man 3's agility in combat, his feet were specially designed to allow him to jump much higher than would normally be possible. Dark Man 4 acts as the leader of the other Dark Man robots, and was developed using the best features of the other three. His body is made of a special alloy that allows him to not only transform into the shape of other Dark Man robots, but to also displace certain parts of his body to alter his overall form. This ability appears to have limitations, as his feet remains pointed when disguised as Proto Man. Dark Man 4's buster and electromagnetic shield are smaller, more efficient versions of those used by the other Dark Man robots. In “Warrior’s Day Off”, Dark Man 1 and 2 first appear robbing a bank, but are stopped by Proto Man. Dark Man 4 also appears in one panel as a newspaper solicitor that promoted the park for Roll. In “Power Battle” while running a shop, Dark Man 4 meets Roll, Auto, and Rush. When Roll recognizes him only as the newspaper guy, he calls the other Dark Man robots to kidnap them to present as hostages to Wily, in exchange for greater rank. When they corner the three, Bass intervenes calling them cowards for ganging up on Roll, easily beating the four. In the ''Mega Man Gigamix story “Burning Wheel,” Dark Man 4 enters the Battle & Chase race in order to pay off his huge debt with the prize money. He goes in disguise as Proto Man. ''Rockman 5'' (manga) Like the game, Dark Man 4 pretends to be Proto Man, and the four Dark Man robots are fought by Mega Man in Proto Man's fortress. Gallery Darkman1.jpg|Dark Man 1 Darkman.jpg|Dark Man 2 Darkman3.jpg|Dark Man 3 Darkman4.jpg|Dark Man 4 R20DarkMan.jpg|Front, side, and back view of each Dark Man. Cartoonelectromagneticnet.jpg|Mega Man getting Dark Man's power in the cartoon show. DarkMan1UponStar.png|Dark Man 1 in Mega Man: Upon a Star. DarkMan2UponStar.jpg|Dark Man 2 in Mega Man: Upon a Star. DarkMan3UponStar.jpg|Dark Man 3 in Mega Man: Upon a Star. DarkMan4UponStar.jpg|Dark Man 4 in Mega Man: Upon a Star. MegamixDarkMan.png|The four Dark Mans in Mega Man Megamix. DarkBlues.png|Dark Man 4 disguised as Proto Man in Mega Man Gigamix. R5DarkMan1.png|Dark Man I in the Rockman 5 manga. R5DarkMan2.png|Dark Man II in the Rockman 5 manga. R5DarkMan3.png|Dark Man III in the Rockman 5 manga. R5DarkMan4.png|Dark Man IV in the Rockman 5 manga. DarkManEasterEgg.png|Dark Man's easter egg in Mega Man 10 Trivia *The Dark Man robots' name may be a nod to the movie hero "Darkman", who, with his synthetic skin, can disguise himself as his enemies. Darkman had to apply his artificial skin on himself due to severe burns when his enemies attacked him. The main flaw is it disintegrates when exposed to 99 minutes of sunlight. * The Dark Man robots' designs appear to be an homage to the Hakaider Squad. Whereas the Hakaiders had a human brain inside their transparent domes, the Dark Men emulate the look with a visible, red computer. And while the four Hakaiders literally combined into a gestalt form, Dark Man 4 fights with a combination of the other 3's abilities. *Dark Man appears in Mega Man 10's first Wily Castle stage as an easter egg in a wall tile before the second Weapons Archive battle. Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily